Preparativos para la guerra 1: Darkest Edition
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: 2 terribles guerras se avecinan, un Dimentor más oscuro y malvado ha aparecido y ha empezado su movida desde las sombras, con Ranma, Sailor Moon y compañía siendo los primeros en encontrarse contra sus fuerzas. Empieza este oscuro, pero a la vez divertido camino a la destrucción del todo


**Preparativos para la guerra 1: Darkest Edition**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

2 terribles guerras se avecinan, un Dimentor más oscuro y malvado ha aparecido y ha empezado su movida desde las sombras, con Ranma, Sailor Moon y compañía siendo los primeros en encontrarse contra sus fuerzas.

Empieza este oscuro, pero a la vez divertido camino a la destrucción del todo

 **Notas del Autor:**

Nos encontramos en un vasto desierto en la noche, no parece haber nada en kilómetros hasta que una fogata se enciende en una casa destartalada de madera, en esta se encuentras las versiones no canónicas de los OC´s de Ultimate, Dimentor, Arturo, Body Master y Multiverso, los cuales se calentaban en el fuego.

 **-Dimentor:** Estoy harto de esta miseria…-Dijo completamente irritado.

 **-Arturo:** Yo igual… Ultimate no ha dicho casi nada desde que llegamos y antes de irnos sentí una horrible sensación… Como si alguien pidiera ayuda, y de la nada su voz se silenciará.

 **-Body Master:** Al menos se le ocurrió una buena idea a Multi para que no estemos separados.

 **-Multiverso:** No fue nada… Supuse que poner esos señuelos de trapo será suficiente para que nadie con malas intenciones se acerque a la bandera blanca de la paz que dejamos en la otra cuenta… O al menos eso espera.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ RAYOS SIRVE ESTAR ATRAPADOS EN ESTA OTRA CUENTA SI NO HAY FICS?! ¡ESTO ES UN JODIDO EXILIO NO UN COMIENZO!

 **-Multiverso:** Dimentor… Cálmate.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ES QUE ME VOLVERÉ LOCO SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ! ¡DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTE BASURERO NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! ¡ULTIMATE SOLO SE LA PASA TIRADO EN SU OFICINA RODEADO DE BOTELLAS DE JUGO DE UVA! ¡Y NI HABLEMOS DEL INCIDENTE CON EL REVOLVER!

 **-Multiverso:** Las cosas se pusieron feas… Pero mira el lado bueno, el termostato que deje al lado de la bandera ha aumentado considerablemente de temperatura, lo cual significa que las cosas han mejorado considerablemente y…

 **-Dimentor:** ¡PERO NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! ¡SOLO FALTA QUE ALGÚN ESCRITOR LLEGUE Y LE MUESTRE A ULTIMATE UN CROSSOVER O ALGO Y ESTE LO TIRE AL SUELO PARA QUE TENGAMOS A UN LUKE SKYWALKER EMO DOS PUNTO CERO!

 **-Multiverso:** Bueno, podrías acompañarme a explorar las cuevas al otro lado del valle.

 **-Dimentor:** Fantástico, muero por saber las diferencias entre Piedrin y Piedron-Dijo en un tono sarcástico e irritado.

 **-Arturo:** Pero si Ultimate no escribe no hay nada que podamos hacer-Decía acercando más sus manos al fuego-Y mientras eso pase tenemos que resignarnos.

 **-Body Master:** Mientras esto no afecte mi suscripción a la PlayOC no me molesta.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS RESIGNADOS! Me importa un bledo si ustedes se rindieron, yo le pediré a Ultimate que siga al menos mi fic, ustedes resignados ni se merecerían ser OC´s de Ultimate.

 **-Los 3:** Oye, oye…

 **-Dimentor:** Un dimensional jamás se rinde-Susurro molesto antes de subir al segundo piso de la cabaña de madera entrando a una oficina deplorable donde Ultimate se encontraba dormitando tirado entre un montón de botellas de jugo de uva, Dimentor, furioso ante esta visión se acerco al dormitado Ultimate y lo pateo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo despertando aturdido el escritor.

 **-Dimentor:** Mírate… Abatido, sin esperanza… Patético en todos los sentidos… Mas de lo que ya eras cuando llegamos a este lugar y en los eventos que te llevaron a esto, me decepcionas Ultimate, me decepcionas.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Estaba soñando con tiempos mejores-Dijo arisco y con cansancio.

 **-Dimentor:** Escribe.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya dejé eso atrás… Te lo dije.

 **Flashback**

La nave llego y aterrizo en medio de la nada.

 **-Arturo:** Aquí… No hay nada…

 **-Dimentor:** Que observador.

 **-Arturo:** Hoy no quiero pelear Dimentor… Cállate… Ultimate… ¿Ahora que?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Solo cambien la guardia una vez a la semana… Eso es todo.

 **-Dimentor:** Oye Ultimate, ¿Qué estás ocultando?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Te diste cuenta? Está bien, te lo diré-Y se acerco a la oreja de Dimentor y le susurro-Vinimos a esta cuenta a morir-Dijo y se separó de su OC-No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Arti o Body o Multi, ¿Entendido? Voy a tomar un poco de jugo de uva, vigilen que no venga nadie.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **-Dimentor:** Pensaba que me estabas jugando una broma… ¿Era verdad?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Mi tono parecía burlesco esa vez?

 **-Dimentor:** …-Por un momento se quedo sin habla impresionado de la forma tan fría en que su creador, antes tan inmaduro, pero lleno de optimismo, hablaba sobre morir y quedar en el olvido, pero se repuso agitando su rostro-Mientes… No quieres nada de eso, todavía quieres seguir, solo te convences de que es mejor que quedes en el olvido.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Tú crees?

 **-Dimentor:** Si… Y te lo demostrare en este instante…-Entonces los otros tres llegaron corriendo y vieron desde la puerta a Dimentor prepararse para gritar-¡ESTÚPIDO!

 **-Arturo:** Esta…

 **-Multiverso:** Frito…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto alzando la ceja.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡IDIOTA! ¡TONTOLON!-Y empezó a lanzar improperios cada vez mas fuertes, tanto que hasta los de lenguaje más bajo se sentirían ofendidos, al principio Ultimate lo observo sin emoción alguna, ante la sorpresa de sus OC´s, excepto Arturo, pues Multiverso le tapó las orejas con sus manos, pero poco a poco Ultimate empezó a molestarse realmente hasta que…-¡ABANDONADO!

Con un solo golpe, Ultimate lanzo con fuerza a Dimentor contra la pared del otro lado del despacho.

 **-Dimentor:** Al… Fin…-Dijo sonriendo

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu creador? Maldito infeliz, ¿Así me agradeces que te haya traído a la vida?

 **-Dimentor:** El crearme no es suficiente motivo para que te respete… Dame algo más sólido y activo, demuestra que te mereces ese respeto-Dijo sonriendo suspicaz viendo como el Ultimate estaba irguiéndose un poco-Dime, ¿Acaso te gustaría que ellos te vieran así?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Mi salida fue muy desapercibida, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

 **-Multiverso:** De hecho, milord, considere oportuno transmitir nuestra salida de la cuenta principal y tenemos unos cuantos seguidores ya, no son tantos… Pero si hay gente que noto su partida…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me lleva…

 **-Arturo:** Entonces… ¿Vamos a regresar a los fics?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, aunque haya gente esperando leer alguna tontería mía, no se ni por donde empezar, así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no volveré a crear nada.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Seguro que no sabes por donde iniciar?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Completamente.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Y por que no inicias desde el comienzo?-Y entonces puso a proyectar un holograma el cual proyecto a Mister Conde de Urano, y entonces dijo el primer comentario que Ultimate recibió en su vida como escritor hace casi 3 años.

 **-Mister Conde de Urano (Holograma):** "¡Buen inicio, Ultimate Dementor! Me ha encantado el primer capítulo de tu fic. PD: ¿Aparecerán Lum y Finn? ¡Saludos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ese fue un golpe bajo amigo…-Y entonces Dimentor proyecto a todos los lectores y a todos los comentarios que habían dejado a Ultimate en la cuenta anterior.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué dices?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, hora de salir del retiro-Dijo levantándose-Limpien todo.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Si, señor.

Después de mucha limpieza y reparaciones, el lugar estaba completamente cambiado, si bien, la cabaña seguía siendo relativamente pequeña se veía como nueva, el sol empezaba a salir y una gran cantidad de agua empezaba a llegar, haciendo que el desierto se volviera una playa, y a los pocos metros la vida empezaba a florecer, en ese lugar, momentos antes muerto y solitario, estaba empezando a florecer la vida y una nueva vibra se sentía, aunque sin lugar a dudas, no todo iba bien, una sombra misteriosa veía todo desde las lejanías,

 **-¿?:** Finalmente viejo amigo, hora de que ambos prosigamos con nuestros planes.

Por otro lado, los pocos lectores que siguieron a Ultimate llegaron y se encontraron a un resplandeciente Ultimate Dimentor saliendo de la cabaña con los brazos abiertos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola a todos chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, y es la hora de volver, tal vez este sea un reinicio humilde, pero algo es algo, lamento el tiempo que desperdicie en problemas que yo mismo empeore, pero es hora de seguir adelante, así que iniciemos cuanto antes, notaran que aquí las cosas serán un tanto diferentes a mi cuenta principal, pero hablaremos de eso después, por ahora sepan que he vuelto, y espero que les guste esta versión alternativa de mi primer fic, donde aunque la historia tendrá una base similar, será llevada de una forma distinta, disfrútenlo.

Basado en los personajes creados por **Naoko Takeuchi** y **Rumiko Takahashi** , con un cameo de una raza de la obra de **Akira Toriyama**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo **Dimentor, Soilman y los demás secuaces de Dimentor** son de mi creación, así como la historia.

 **Parallox** es propiedad de **Mister Conde de Urano**.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **-Sailor Moon:** Hola, soy Sailor Moon, al fin acabamos con "El Caos" y liberamos a Sailor Galaxia, ahora tratamos de vivir una vida normal y tranquila, pero Rei empezó a tener visiones de nuevo y un nuevo enemigo amenaza con atacar, pero sin esperarlo alguien nos envía a Nerima, ¿Qué es lo que querrá este enemigo?, jamás perdonare el que dañe a mis amigas, Sailor Moon lo castigará, en el nombre de la luna.

watch?v=pr0nNxuIeAE

Entonces empezó la melodía del primer opening de Sailor Moon, Moonlight Densetsu, pero con una mezcla de las versiones latina y española, al tiempo que se veía a la luna resplandecer en medio de Nerima y entonces las Sailor Scouts saltaron por los tejados de los edificios y la cámara se puso a seguirlas.

 _Perdona si no puedo ser sincera_

 _Pero en mis sueños yo te persigo_

 _Mil pensamientos giran en mi mente_

 _Quisiera verte una noche mas_

Entonces la cámara enfoco a cada una de ellas correr bajo el cielo nocturno cambiando de Sailor por cada verso.

 _Te buscare a la luz de la luna_

 _Me hace llorar esa luz de luna_

 _Me siento triste bajo esta lluvia_

 _Quiero saber qué debo hacer_

Entonces Sailor Moon salto y dando vueltas en el aire imágenes de los personajes de Nerima pasan a sus espaldas (Como en el opening de Sailor Moon S)

 _Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón_

 _Luz de luna guía mi amor_

Entonces se ve la guarida de Dimentor y sombras que representan a sus secuaces pasan una a una hasta llegar al mismo Dimentor, serio e imponente sentado en un trono.

Luego se muestra a las Sailor Scouts paradas frente a los chicos de Nerima, contemplando cada bando al otro.

 _Si miro el brillo de las estrellas_

 _Cuento uno a uno y me pregunto_

 _Por el destino de mi amor_

Y luego aparece el logo.

 **Preparativos para la guerra 1: Darkest Edition**

 **"** **Escrito por Ultimate Dimentor"**

 _Como un romance sin final_

 _Tan milagroso y tan genial_

 _Es el milagro del amor_

 **Capítulo 1: La transferencia**

 **2 meses atrás, Planeta Namek**

El planeta Namek, hogar de los Namekusei, una raza que permitió en su tiempo logro replicar las Super Esferas del Dragón en versiones menos potentes, pero aun así efectivas, claro, que eso fue en su tiempo, millones de años atrás, cuando el malvado emperador Frezzer destruyo el primer planeta, pero después de eso, los Namekusei vivieron en paz y con el tiempo, el secreto de la confección de esferas se oculto con el objetivo de que no cayeran en las manos de seres malvados, y por varios millones de años los Namekusei vivieron en paz y prosperaron, obtuvieron tecnología ecológica para crear grandes ciudades sin dañar de nuevo a su planeta y no se supo mas de maniacos en busca de inmortalidad o poder…

Pero hoy las cosas cambiarían.

-¡GRAN PATRIARCA! ¡HAN PENETRADO EL EDIFICIO!-Grito un Namekusei entrando alarmado a la oficina del patriarca.

-Esto es malo, ¿Las Sailor Starlight no han llegado aún?

-No sabría de…-Entonces una explosión mando a volar la puerta aplastando al Namekusei matándolo en el acto.

-Oh vaya, murió, pobrecito-Dijo fríamente un hombre en una armadura con la imagen de una galaxia en el pecho, tres cuernos negros sobresaliendo de su casco y una capa roja que caía de sus hombros mientras pasaba pisando el cadáver del alienígena.

-No se lo que quieras-Dijo el gran patriarca tratando de permanecer tranquilo, pero el temblor de sus ojos denotaba miedo-Pero si lo que quieres son esferas del dragón, tu búsqueda es inútil, hace 2 millones de años que mis antepasados que fueron grandes patriarcas decidieron dejar de transmitir el secreto de crear esferas del dragón, si lo que buscas es la inmortalidad, es inútil, pues aunque el secreto esta escondido, ni yo se como descifrar las antiguas escrituras de mi pue… _Argh…_ -El patriarca detuvo su explicación debido a que el hombre empezó a estrangularlo.

-Hablas mucho… Me molestas…-Dijo con una voz entre cortada por respiraciones-¿Para que quiero inmortalidad si ya la tengo?... Y créeme… Es horrible.

-¿Entonces para qué…?

-¿Ataque tu pueblo?... Es simple… Sé que ustedes tienen buena relación… Con las Sailor Stars y con… Sailor Galaxia…

-Jamás te diré dónde están-Decía mientas disimuladamente intentaba apretar un botón en un dispositivo que se asemejaba a un reloj de muñeca, cancelando la señal de emergencia.

-Oh… No te preocupes… Se que ellas vendrán hacia mi…-Dijo tomando su mano antes de presionar el botón-Su tecnología ha avanzado mucho… Después de que Son Goku y sus amigos los trajeran aquí… Interesante…-Y con un sonido de _"Clack"_ el patriarca cayó al suelo muerto-Veré que juguetitos… Me puedo construir con los restos… De tu civilización…

 **Tokio, ciudad número 10, hoy**

Todo era rojo y oscuro, una gran cantidad de personas veían como el lugar se deshacía poco a poco en partículas oscuras y al centro de todo estaba un hombre vestido en una enorme armadura con una galaxia en el pecho, viendo su obra con una mezcla de orgullo ye irritación en sus ojos y entonces…

-Rei, Rei, despierta, ¡REI!-Grito Serena tratando de despertar a su amiga.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-Se exalto Rei ante lo que vio y el repentino despertar y vio que estaba en el parque de la ciudad número 10, con sus amigas Serena (Usagi, Amy (Ami), Mina (Minako) y Lita (Makoto).

-Es que te quedaste dormida en medio de nuestra conversación-Le respondió Amy mientras que la aludida se le quedo viendo.

- _"Esa visión, era igual a la que tuve cuando atacaron los Cazadores de la Muerte"_ -Pensó Rei-"¿Debería decirles?"

-¿Si que paso, Rei? Estabas apunto de contarnos que es lo que piensas de que ese Ataru Moroboshi salvara el planeta de esa raza de alienígenas en ese absurdo juego de las atrapadas… Y luego provocara ese incidente con el petróleo-Dijo Mina.

-Mucha agua resulto contaminada por esa lluvia de petróleo, iría a ajustar cuentas con ese chico si no fuera por que esa Lum limpio los océanos y ríos que contaminaron esos taxistas alienígenas.

-A mi me sorprende que a fin de cuentas… Resultará que no estábamos solos en el universo-Comento Serena.

-Serena… Hemos conocido alienígenas desde mucho antes que ocurriera todo eso con Ataru-Dijo Lita.

-Oh, cierto, jejeje-Dijo la chica sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras las chicas solo se tapaban la cara con la palma de la mano.

- _"Tal vez debería, la última vez no les dije y las cosas se complicaron"_ -Concluyo Rei

-Bueno aunque si no quieres, no hay problema-Dijo Lita.

-Chicas-Empezó Rei seria-¿Recuerdan a los Cazadores de la Muerte?

-Si-Respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-¿Cómo olvidarlos?-Añadió Serena.

-¿Recuerdan que paso antes de que ellos empezaran a buscar los talismanes del corazón puro?-Les cuestiono Rei.

-Tuviste visiones-Recordó Serena.

-Exacto-Confirmo Rei-Solo espero estar equivocada, pero creo que volví a tener otra visión.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Reaccionaron al unísono las chicas.

-¿Qué viste esta vez?-Se apresuró a preguntar Amy.

-Vi a una gran cantidad de personas veían como todo se deshacía en partículas luminosas y al centro de todo estaba un hombre vestido en una armadura con una galaxia en el pecho, pero quitándonos a nosotras, a Darién (Mamoru) y a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna no reconocí a nadie más, incluso varios llevaban máscaras y algunos incluso volaban-Conto Rei.

-Eso sí que es raro-Dijo Serena pensativa.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Setsuna, ella podría contarnos acerca del nuevo enemigo que se aproxima-Sugirió Amy.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor-Concordó Rei, entonces un chico se les acerco, vestía de playera amarilla, pantalones verdes oscuro y con una bandana de estampado de tigre en la cabeza.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Podrían decirme dónde queda la playa Dappya?

-¿La playa Dappya?, no conozco ninguna playa que se llame así-Pensó en voz alta Mina.

-No es una playa muy conocida, es una playa secreta de entrenamiento de Artes Marciales, he oído hablar de ella, pero pensaba que era una leyenda urbana-Dijo Lita.

-Bueno, disculpen, es que pensé que unas chicas costeras como ustedes lo sabrían-Respondió el joven rascándose su nuca, las chicas se le quedaron viendo raro.

-¡Chicas costeras! ¿Al menos sabes dónde estás?-Pregunto Rei.

-En Hokkaido, por el monte Fuji lo deduzco por el clima y el viento fresco que viene del suroeste-Aseguro el chico, mientras apuntaba al noreste, claro, las chicas se le quedaron mirando aún más raro.

-¡Estas en Tokio, en la ciudad numero 10! Y si no me crees, allá esta la torre de Tokio-Respondió Amy señalando la mencionada edificación, no dejando de ver al chico incrédula de su pésimo sentido de orientación-¡Aparte el monte Fuji está al sur del país y Hokkaido como su nombre lo indica esta al norte /1/ y por ultimo estas apuntando al noreste!

-¡Rayos! ¡Pensé que iba por buen camino!-Se dijo el chico-¡Bueno que puedo esperar si me llego a perder hasta en mi propia casa!

 _-"Tal vez no debería siquiera salir de ahí"_ -Pensaron las chicas con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno adiós, no creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero por si acaso soy Ryoga Hibiki para servirles y gracias por decirme donde está el noreste, es ahí donde me dijeron que podría estar la playa Dappya, pero bueno tengo que irme-Dijo empezando a correr al suroeste.

-Enserio, ese chico no debería ni salir de su casa-Dijo Serena, las demás asintieron, entonces Ryoga que ya casi se perdía de su vista rodeo un poste de luz y se acercó de nuevo.

-Disculpen señoritas, ¿Podrían decirme dónde queda la playa Dappya?

-¡TE ACABAMOS DE DECIR QUE NO LO SABEMOS!-Respondieron todas.

-O si, cierto perdonen, creo que di una vuelta equivocada, pero bueno-Se disculpó Ryoga-Por cierto, señorita-Dijo dirigiéndose a Rei-Debería lavarse la cara, alguien le pinto un bigote y una barba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamo Rei.

-Bueno me voy-Dijo Ryoga dando la vuelta.

-Espera Ryoga, sigue mejor por donde ibas-Dijo Amy apuntando a la dirección en la que regreso.

-Gracias-Dijo Ryoga empezando a correr al Suroeste de nuevo, esta vez y empezó a gritar a lo loco-¡Ranma prepárate! ¡Que ahora si te derrotare y me quedare con Akane! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¿Chicas?-Llamo la atención Rei con un leve tic en el ojo, estas la vieron nerviosas-¿Por qué ese chico dijo que tenía un bigote y una barba?

-¡Fue idea de Mina!-Dijo Serena con un marcador en la mano.

-¡Quería saber si realmente estabas dormida!-Se justificó la delatada.

-Y será mejor que lo sepas, también tienes una cruz en la mejilla y un circulo en la nariz para que pareciera la de un cerdito-Confeso Amy.

-¡¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTAS?!-Protesto Lita.

-Chicas… ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAN!-Dijo empezando a perseguirlas por el parque.

 **Más tarde en la mansión de Haruka y Michiru**

Las chicas fueron a la mansión en la que vivían Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, al llegar las saludaron y entraron a la mansión, se dirigieron a la sala y Setsuna cerró ventanas y cortinas, y les dijo.

-Supongo que vienen por la misma razón por la que estoy consternada, chicas, pues sepan que las fuerzas a las que nos enfrentamos no son nada que hubiera visto antes en mi vida, ni siquiera como guardiana del tiempo puedo deducir quien es nuestro enemigo esta ocasión.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron todas las presentes.

-Setsuna, vamos, debes estar bromeando, jejejeje-Decía Serena nerviosa-No hay nada que tu no sepas con respecto al tiempo, ¿Verdad?... ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Lo siento princesa, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo saber que ocurrirán, como en esta ocasión.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, si puedes ir y venir del futuro, deberías saber algo-Pregunto Mina.

-Exacto Mina, debería, pero eso es lo que hace más preocupante la situación-Intervino Michiru.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-Cuestiono Mina.

-Pues verán, este nuevo enemigo puede que no esté interviniendo aun de manera directa pero si de manera indirecta, alterando de manera externa el espacio-tiempo-Respondió Setsuna.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestiono Lita.

-Verán, solo seres o artefactos de gran poder pueden, no solo bloquear mi conocimiento del espacio-tiempo, si no evitar incluso mi intervención, al alterar indirectamente el flujo del tiempo, un claro ejemplo de esto es la detonación de una bomba nuclear…

-Hiroshima y Nagasaki-Dijeron involuntariamente las presentes.

-Exacto, en teoría con mi poder bien podría ir y evitar esa catástrofe, pero, aparte de que como saben, mi puesto de Guardiana del Tiempo evita que intervenga en la historia a menos de que se trate de eventos que podrían destruir el tiempo mismo, el poder de una bomba igual o más fuerte, bloquea mí mismo poder ya que la energía de tales bombas distorsionan levemente el mismo paso del tiempo y si tratara de ir al momento exacto en que explotara la bomba para evitarlo, la alterada fluctuación espacio-tiempo ocasionaría que fuera un segundo antes de que explotara solo para estar presente en medio de la explosión o un momento después de la explosión solo para ver los efectos de estos y salir dañada o muerta por la radiación.

-¡ESO ES TERRIBLE!-Expreso Serena.

-Terrible es la palabra princesa, una bomba nuclear es capaz de alterar indirectamente el flujo del tiempo, ya que este no es su principal objetivo, sí no que este es la destrucción, la alteración del flujo del tiempo es solo un efecto secundario de la increíble liberación de energía, ahora bien, si una bomba como la de Nagasaki puede crear tal efecto en mi poder por el tiempo que dure el fenómeno, hablando de solo segundos, imagínense, chicas, la cantidad de poder que necesita tener el enemigo.

-Tendría que tener mínimo el poder para acabar con el planeta Tierra de un solo golpe-Calculo Amy.

-Exacto Amy, pero eso no es lo peor, el hecho de que no tenga conocimientos de la amenaza quiere decir que no busca conquistar el mundo…

-Quiere destruirlo…-Se impactó Rei.

-Exacto, pero esto aún va más allá, trate de ir a la puerta del tiempo, pero no logre nada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron todas las demás sorprendidas.

-Setsuna, ¿Cuándo intentaste hacerlo?-Exigió saber Haruka.

-Hace una hora, quise decírselos, pero preferí que vinieran las chicas para decírselo a todas juntas-Respondió la aludida.

-Pero, ¿Qué significa el que no puedas ir a la puerta del tiempo?-Pregunto Michiru.

-Solo una cosa… El tiempo ha sido destruido, de alguna forma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron todas las demás otra vez.

-Pero Setsuna, si eso fuera cierto, deberíamos de haber desaparecido de la existencia desde entonces-Razono Amy.

-Amy, no me refiero a una destrucción del tiempo en el sentido de la destrucción de la misma realidad, sino a una alteración en nuestra línea temporal, la cual debemos restaurar si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que esta alteración ya empezó y la única manera de resolverla es combatir y acabar con lo que sea que la esté ocasionando.

-Entonces, ¿El nuevo enemigo está alterando la historia?-Pregunto Serena.

-En cierto modo, pero lo peor es que está alterándola desde el presente, por lo que el futuro, el siglo XXX y el nuevo milenio de plata están en peligro de terminar en la no existencia.

-¡RINI!-Se asustaron todas, pero más Serena y Hotaru.

-Sí, la pequeña dama también en esta en ese riesgo.

-Pero si Rini se reduce a la no existencia, todo lo que hemos vivido con ella…-Empezó Amy.

-Sí, todas las intervenciones de la pequeña dama en nuestras vidas pasarían sin haber pasado por lo que se generaría una paradoja de tal magnitud que terminaría por alterar ya no solo el futuro, sino que también el pasado, pero eso no es todo, algo más me dice que la amenaza va más allá de un psicópata con sed de destruir nuestro mundo y universo, es difícil de explicar, pero creo en la posibilidad de que el nuevo enemigo sea de otro universo.

-¡Otro universo!-Exclamo Amy-Pero Setsuna, si eso fuera verdad…

-Lo sé, significa que no solo el universo está en riesgo, sino también todo el Multiverso.

-¿Qué es el Multiverso?- Pregunto Serena.

-Serena esto es serio, el Multiverso es el conjunto de todos los Universos-Respondió Amy.

-¿Pero que no solo hay un universo?-Volvió a preguntar Serena.

-Por lo menos uno si está confirmado, pero hay la posibilidad de que haya millones de universos más.

-Esto es terrible-Empezó Serena-Tenemos que…-Sonó su teléfono-Si Luna.

-Serena, ¿Dónde estás?, bueno no importa, regresa pronto, tu mama se está empezando a preocupar ¿Me oíste?

-Si Luna, ya voy-Colgó-Chicas me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos-Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo.

-Esa Serena, mira que dejarnos así-Empezó Rei.

-Vamos Rei no seas tan exagerada, además ya es algo tarde, así que estaría bien que también nos fuéramos, después de todo, mañana esta esa conferencia en la escuela.

-Rayos, se nos olvidó-Dijeron las chicas, que tenían una conferencia pre-universitaria en la mañana.

-Pero porque en domingo-Se quejó Mina.

Y así todas quedaron de verse mañana en la mansión, pero no sabían que alguien las vigilaba, un ser con apariencia humana vestido con una enorme armadura que tenía en el pecho una galaxia en movimiento miraba y escuchaba la conversación de las Sailor Scouts con un aparato que asemejaba unos binoculares de visión nocturna y audífonos gue capaz de ver y escuchar todo.

-Bien… Así que las Sailor Scouts ya empezaron… A sentir mi influencia… Debo actuar rápido…-Entonces el sonido de un celular se hizo presente y el hombre activo el comunicador-¿Si?.

-Lord Dimentor-Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, Soilman, ¿Está listo lo que te pedí?

-Si milord, las Sailor Scouts están transferidas ya a Furinkan, Sailor Saturn a San Hebereke, al igual que Tuxedo Mask (Tuxedo Kamen).

-Fantástico… Regresemos a la base antes de que noten nuestra presencia-Y en un .destello el misterioso Dimentor desapareció de ese mundo.

 **Casa Tendo, Nerima, Tokio**

La familia Tendo, Ranma y Genma estaba cenando cuando se escuchó una voz muy familiar.

 ** _-Happosai:_** _¡El mundo me importa poco!_

 ** _-Happosai:_** _¡Y hago de mi lo que quiero!_

 ** _-Happosai:_** _¡Cuando una mujer me gusta!_

 ** _-Happosai:_** _¡Me gusta lo más sincero!_

Happosai había llegado

-Ya llegué-Exclamo el anciano.

-Maestro, buenas noches-Dijeron Soun, Genma y Kasumi.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Happosai.

-¡¿Qué tienen de buenas?!-Empezó Ranma-No se acuerda de los problemas que me dio esta mañana.

-El pasado es el pasado Ranma, no se tiene que ser rencoroso-Respondió Happosai.

-¡VIEJO CONVENENCIERO!-Replico Ranma-¡LO DICE PORQUE NO PUEDE RESPONSABILIZARSE DE SUS ACTOS!

-Ranma tiene razón, a mí ya me castigaron toda la semana por su locura de ayer con el incienso ese-Dijo Akane.

-Oh, ya veo, lo siento mucho Akane-Empezó el viejo-¡DÉJAME DARTE UN ABRAZO DE CONSOLACIÓN!-Dijo lanzándose sobre ella, en respuesta recibió un golpe en conjunto de Ranma y Akane mandándolo a volar.

-Viejo odioso-Dijeron en conjunto.

-Que lindos, ya se sincronizo la parejita-Dijo Nabiki sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Reaccionaron los 2.

-Es ahora o nunca, ¡FELIZ BODA!-Dijeron Soun y Genma, recibiendo de compensación el acompañar a su maestro por los cielos.

-Nabiki, no juegues con eso-Dijo Akane.

-Bien… pero te costara-Respondió Nabiki.

-Olvídalo-Se rindió Akane.

-Bien… Pero aun así te costara-Respondió Nabiki.

-Me voy a dormir-Decidió Akane.

-Bien, buenas noches Akane… Pero aun así te costara-Respondió Nabiki.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-Se largó Akane.

-Buenas noches, Akane-Se despidió Kasumi.

-Yo también me voy-Dijo Ranma.

-Buenas noches Ranma, serán 500 yenes-Dijo Nabiki.

-En serio Nabiki, ya déjalo-Dijo Ranma antes de irse-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Kasumi.

Y así todo seguía "Normal" en Nerima, pero nadie sabía que muy pronto los encantados por los estanque de Jusenkyo y compañía conocerían a las famosas Sailor Scouts, mientras la Setsuna y Rei no podían dormir tranquilas, en especial Rei que de nuevo se sumergió en la misteriosa visión, pero ahora habían más personas en el sueño que antes y algunos ni humanos parecían…

A la mañana siguiente, las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar interno fueron a la conferencia pre-universitaria en su preparatoria y se les notifico de su transferencia, estas replicaron que nunca solicitaron tal transferencia, pero aun así el director les dijo que nada podía hacer, la documentación de la transferencia estaba lista y hasta se solicitó un camión que las llevaría con el voluntario que les daría hospedaje en la que sería su escuela por el resto del semestre, decidieron ir con las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar Externo, y en la entrada de la mansión encontraron a Darién.

-Darién-Saludaron las chicas.

-Chicas, hola-Saludo.

-Darién, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Serena.

-Haruka me dijo que estarían aquí y quería verlas porque me transfirieron del hospital a una clínica, sin que lo consultara y en lo que arreglo los papeles estaré fuera un tiempo.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!-Se sorprendió la chica.

-¡A ustedes también las transfirieron!

-¡Y sin que lo pidiéramos!-Dijeron todas al unísono.

-Esto es sospechoso-Dijo Amy.

-Sin duda lo es-Reconoció Rei.

-Darién, ¿A dónde fuiste transferido?

-A Ne…-Empezó cuando las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar Externo llegaron.

-Chicas, he sido notificada de lo sucedido y déjenme decirles lo preocupada que estoy de que las transfirieran a todas ustedes a Nerima, por lo que creo que el enemigo conoce nuestras identidades-Dijo directamente Setsuna.

-¡Nerima!-Se alertó Darién.

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprendes Darién?-Pregunto Serena.

-Es que ahí me mandaron, a la clínica local del barrio.

-¡¿Qué?!-Esto alarmo a todas.

-Bien, mis sospechas son ciertas, ¡EL ENEMIGO SABE NUESTRAS IDENTIDADES!-Dijo seriamente Setsuna.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-Quiso saber Serena.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que…-Empezó Setsuna, pero se detuvo al ver que alguien se acercaba, un chico de apariencia modesta, era moreno y de pelo oscuro, el cual se acercó a las chicas y Darién.

-Disculpen, ¿Esta es la mansión Tenoh?-Pregunto.

-Sí, ¿Por qué pregunta?-Respondió Haruka.

-Vengo por las estudiantes de intercambio, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, y Hotaru Tomoe, me dijeron que las podía encontrar aquí-Dijo el chico mientras leía una lista-Supongo que son ustedes, así que tomen sus cosas, y vámonos, tienen auto verdad, bien creo las 3 podrían ir en él, los guiaremos a la casa del voluntario, pero apúrense, que todavía debemos pasar por más estudiantes, 5 más.

-Creo que somos nosotras-Dijo Amy.

-Oh, ya veo, bien, pues eso nos da más tiempo.

-Espere, ¿Se podría que Darién y Setsuna nos acompañen?-Pregunto Serena.

-¿Quienes?

-Ellos-Respondió señalando a los nombrados.

-Lo siento, vamos llenos y es el último autobús del día.

-Por favor-Insistió Serena con carita de perrito triste.

-Lo siento, políticas de la empresa.

-Que malo-Dijo Serena haciendo un puchero.

-Serena… Recuerda que tengo auto propio-Dijo un poco apenado Darién ante el numerito que estaba creando su pareja.

-Oh, es cierto.

-Yo llevare a Setsuna si gustan, las dejare donde se vayan a quedar antes de ir a donde me corresponde quedarme-Dijo Darién sin notar que Serena lanzo una mirada un tanto celosa ante la idea que Darién estuviera con otra en su auto a solas, pero lo dejaría pasar, pues Plut era buena amiga y compañera.

-Sera mejor que se vayan ya, yo todavía tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver antes de salir de Tokio, mañana las alcanzo en Nerima.

-Bien-Dijeron todas, después de dejar a las chicas en el camión, Setsuna entro en la mansión y encendió una portátil y junto a un café empezó a trabajar en algo, pero fuera lo que fuese, no trabajo mucho tiempo, pues unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, se dirigió a abrir y se topó con el chico de hace un momento.

-Oh, eres tú, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si, señorita Mehioh… ¿O debería decir… Sailor Plut?-La mirada del chico se volvió perversa y antes de que Setsuna pudiera sacar su pluma de transformación, un gran puñetazo justo en el estómago la mando a volar al otro lado de la mansión.

-Dimentor me indico que te llevara lo mas intacta posible… No quiso decir que fuera totalmente intacta-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No se quien seas… Pero cometiste un error fatal-Dijo mientras alzaba su pluma de transformación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un montón de tierra cubrió su mano, obligándola a soltar la pluma.

-Oh vamos, lindura-Decía acercándose lentamente mientras el montón de tierra con la pluma se arrastraba hasta su cuerpo y tomaba la forma de una mano y se acoplaba a su cuerpo-¿Gustas bailar un poco?

-Infeliz…

-Oh vamos, yo solo hago las cosas…-Lanzo la pluma por los aires y esta cayó al suelo justo en medio de la distancia que separaba a ambos-Más interesantes

-Antes de hacer esto… Dime, ¿Quién te envía?

-No tengo por que responderte, pero si no te resistes… Podrías obtener las respuestas que buscas mas rápidamente de lo que crees.

Sailor Plut no dijo nada, por instinto corrió hacia su pluma de transformación, el misterioso sujeto que adopto una forma que parecía una versión adulta del chico que aparento ser también corrió para atrapar la pluma, Setsuna salto para obtener una ventaja, pero cuando sus dedos rosaban la pluma, sintió algo en su pierna que la detuvo, se giro y vio lo que parecía un tentáculo de tierra salir de una maceta que estaba en la estancia que la agarraba de una pierna.

-Soy un general elemental al servicio del gran Lord Dimentor, llámame Soilman-Y entonces el tentáculo de Tierra levanto por los aires a Setsuna y la lanzo lejos-Y seré tu compañero de juegos hasta que me aburra.

 **Carretera Tokio-Nerima**

Mientras el autobús donde viajaban las demás Sailor Scouts se acercaba a Nerima Rei estaba pensativa.

- _"¿Qué fue eso?... Algo malo acaba de suceder, puedo sentirlo… Por otro lado… ¿Qué es esta energía que percibo?, es como si cubriera toda Nerima, es extraño, nunca antes la había percibido a pesar de su gran extensión y no parece ser reciente, como si llevara años aquí"_ -Entonces Serena le hablo.

-Rei, Rei, ¡REI!

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres Serena?

-Es que no me haces caso, ¿Qué tanto piensas?... ¿Sera acaso en Nicolás?-Dijo la chica entre risitas.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!-Se sobresaltó la sacerdotisa-Nicolás y yo solo somos amigos y lo sabes-Dio un brinco pero golpeo con su cabeza el portaequipaje y una maleta le cayó en la cabeza a Serena.

-¡AAUUCHH!-Se quejaron las 2 sujetándose sus cabezas.

-¡QUIEREN GUARDAR SILENCIO!-Grito el chofer del autobús desde adelante, las 2 chicas vieron a sus compañeras quienes voltearon a otro lado, así que solo suspiraron y se sentaron, muertas de la vergüenza.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y finalmente llegaron a su destino, un consultorio, de Nerima.

-Bien, el Doctor Tofu las recibirá dentro del consultorio, adiós-Se despidió el chofer.

-¡¿DOCTOR TOFU?!-Se impresiono Darién-¡¿CONSULTORIO?!

-¿Ahora que pasa Darién?-Pregunto Serena.

-Aquí es donde me mandaron-Dijo Darién.

-Bien, esto es demasiado sospechoso-Dijo Haruka-Todos terminamos aquí y tendremos que vivir en este consultorio durante un tiempo, debemos ser cautelosos.

-El Doctor Tofu, ¿Podría ser un aliado del enemigo?-Dijo Michiru.

-Lo mejor será investigarlo a fondo-Respondió Haruka.

Entonces algo se movió en las mochilas de Serena y Mina, y estas las abrieron, de estas salieron los gatos Luna y Artemis.

-Serena, la próxima vez dime a donde vamos a ir antes de meterme a la fuerza a tu mochila-Se quejó Luna.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Mina-Concordó Artemis.

-Perdón-Dijeron las 2 aludidas.

-Es que teníamos que venir rápido-Dijo Serena y les explicaron todo a los gatos.

-Ya veo, esto es muy sospechoso-Dijo Luna.

-Concuerdo con ello, esto significa que el enemigo sabe sus identidades, pero, ¿Por qué mandarlas a todas a Nerima?-Concordó Artemis

-No lo sabemos, pero no puede ser bueno-Dijo Haruka.

-Eso es seguro-Dijo Darién.

-Oigan, se está haciendo tarde, ¿No deberíamos entrar?-Dijo Serena.

-¿Serena? No te das cuenta de que ahí dentro podría estar el enemigo-Le reprendió Luna.

-No lo sabremos si no entramos-Dijo tranquila.

-Serena, eres demasiado confiada, pero creo que tienes razón-Se resignó Luna.

Entonces entraron y el consultorio estaba vacío, se internaron un poco más en él y nada, hasta que Serena sintió una mano en su hombro, entonces volteo y vio un esqueleto.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Grito Serena, entonces detrás del esqueleto salió un hombre de pelo castaño y gafas.

-Ah, perdona, es solo un esqueleto de mis días como estudiantes, se llama Betty tiene una buena complexión no crees, soy el Doctor Tofu Ono-Dijo el hombre-Y de nuevo perdona, es como una broma de bienvenida a las caras nuevas.

Los demás se acercaron y después de las presentaciones, se fueron a dormir.

- _"El Doctor Tofu, parece confiable, pero aun así no dejare de vigilarlo"_ -Se decía Haruka antes de dormir.

Mientras todos se empezaban a dormir, las Sailors y Darién, no sabían lo que le había pasado a Setsuna, pero algo más pasaría mañana en su primer día en su nueva escuela, además Rei volvió a soñar lo mismo, pero esta vez con más personas desconocidas en su sueño… Lo que sea que este pasando para el futuro, esta aumentando su magnitud de forma alarmante.

 **Tokio, ciudad numero 10**

Era de noche, poco antes del amanecer y en el parque había algo o alguien entre los arbustos, y de repente, de entre ellos, salió Ryoga.

-Bien, parece que al fin llegue al mar… O un letrero, bien veamos que dice-Lee el letrero-Parque de la ciudad numero 10…. ¡ES EN SERIO! ¡LLEVO TODA UNA SEMANA SIN DORMIR BUSCANDO ESA CONDENADA PLAYA DAPPYA!

 **Guarida de Dimentor**

En un lugar fuera de la comprensión humana, la base de operaciones de Dimentorse alza, no es mas que una gran maquina donde dos seres cósmicos de gran poder yacen completamente inmóviles, en un estado de coma inducido para que no generen problemas, estos eran Sailor Galaxia y Axel Asher, también conocido como Acceso.

Al lado de esa enorme máquina, se encuentra el trono de Dimentor, un trono con detalles en negro, Dimentor solo está sentado ahí en silencio hasta que un portal se abrió dejándole la entrada a Soilman, quien llevaba arrastrando a una inconsciente y golpeada Setsuna Mehioh, la cual sangraba de la comisura de un lado de sus labios.

-Soilman, al fin trajiste a Sailor Plut… Y veo que la golpeaste…

-Puso resistencia y su rostro me recuerda tanto al de una chica que en serio detesto.

-¿Y eso es motivo para tratar así a una dama?... _Bah_ , mientras este viva me sirve-Métela en la maquina junto a los otros dos.

-Si milord-Después de hacer lo indicado por su amo, este se voltéo y decidió preguntar-¿Y los demás chicos milord?

-Están cumpliendo cada uno… Misiones de captura y exploración en Tierra C-B10… Y en los universos 1 y 616.

-Entiendo, ¿Cree que volverán pronto?

-No lo sé… Pero de momento ya tenemos un universo asegu…-Entonces se detuvo en su dialogo debido a una comunicación entrante en la computadora central de la máquina.

-¿Cree que sea alguno de los chicos Milord?-Pregunto dudoso Soilman.

-No… Lo sé… Contesta…-Y Soilman hizo lo ordenado y entonces ambos se sorprendieron al ver a otro Dimentor en la pantalla.

-Milord… ¿Soy yo o estoy viendo doble…?

 **-Dimentor: ¡FUNCIONO! -Dijo el otro Dimentor con un aire un tanto inmaduro y emocionado-Dimentor… Esto… ¿A?... ¿Prime?... ¿Cómo te puedo decir colega?**

-¿Colega?

 **-Dimentor: Si, ya sabes, el abrazo que nos dimos en UD-1 aun lo recuerdo amigo… ¿O eres otro?... Esto a veces es confuso sinceramente, en fin, ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Todo estaba tranquilo y de repente…** ** _Zaaas_** **… Todos los Megaversos-UD terminan desapareciendo en un parpadeo, pensaba que era cosa de uno de los nuestros, lo vi todo desde aquí en el megaverso-MCDU… Pero al no haber reinicio de las líneas temporales me preocupé, pero al menos ya te pude localizar amigo, oye, ¿Por qué ya solo hay un megaverso y al otro lado del vacío entre megaversos? Antes estaban a ladito y era fácil ir a visitar, pero ahora incluso están en el borde exterior, literalmente no tienen nada cerca de ustedes y…**

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!-Grito Dimentor furioso-¿No sabes callarte nunca?...

 **-Dimentor: Oh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿El traslado te dejo más cascarrabias amigo? Tal vez hablar con Parallox te ayude, el sabrá ponerte de buen humor, déjame voy por el contendor y…**

-¿Quién rayos… Eres?

 **-Dimentor: Pues Dimentor, ¿Quién más si no?-Dijo alegre-Digo, si la armadura no es muy obvia.**

-Eso es imposible… Un Dimentor no sería tan patético… Y payaso… mira… No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… Así que deja de molestar o te arrepentirás…

 **-Dimentor: ¿Te pasa algo? Hablar tan entrecortado no es sano, ¿Tienes problemas para respirar? Si gustas puedo ayudarte a…**

-Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza… Cuelga en este momento… O no respondo… No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi… Ahora lárgate y piérdete…

 **-Dimentor: Oye tranquilo… A ver, ¿Quién necesita un abrazo?-Dijo sonriente el Dimentor de la pantalla extendiendo los brazos aunque estuvieran a una distancia incalculable-Seguro que un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos te sienta bien.**

-¡TÓCAME Y SUFRIRÁS ETERNAMENTE!-Grito levantándose de su trono de forma amenazante-Mira, no se quien seas… Ni si estas jugándome un juego mental o algo para detenerme… Pero no caeré en tus trucos… Y si te atreves a poner una sola célula en mi base… Te arrancare las tripas y te obligare a comértelas lentamente… Y de una forma tan dolorosa que desearas que tus tátara abuelos nunca se hubieran conocido.

 **-Dimentor: … Bueno…-Dijo en un tono dolido-Creo que no debí intentar contactar contigo-migo después de todo… Yo solo… Yo solo quería saber cómo estaba el mundo que me dio origen… Pero supongo que realmente fue destruido… Y lo que nació de eso es algo totalmente diferente… Algo mas oscuro… Nacido de la oscuridad más profunda… Tristeza y soledad… No… No me sorprende que seas tan…**

-Piérdete.

 **-Dimentor: ¡PIÉRDETE TÚ!-Grito entre lágrimas antes de colgar.**

-Vaya pedazo de perdedor… Debería matarlo por atreverse a usar mí mismo nombre-Dijo antes de dar una vuelta de regreso a su trono-Pero no tengo tiempo para eso… Después de todo cuando acabe con la existencia entera… El también será destruido-Dijo Dimentor antes de volver a sentarse en su trono para ver imponente desde ahí todo lo que acontecía alrededor de los distintos universos que pronto perecerían por su mano.

watch?v=QNbOjhucfsk

Entonces se ve la ciudad de Nerima de noche y Sailor Moon aparece y contempla la luna.

Lista voy a un domingo afuera

Cielo azul y las citas esperan

No lograrás que pueda decirlo

No lo vas a hacer a tu manera

Entonces sale Ranma y se detiene a ver la luna al lado de Sailor Moon

 _Solo espero que nunca me odies_

 _Cuando lances aquella mirada_

 _No es que el amor a mí me incomode_

 _"_ _Loca" la palabra de verdad_

Aparecen Tuxedo Mask y Akane y se paran al lado de sus parejas.

 _Así te conocí al cruzar_

 _La calle_

 _Solo tú y yo_

 _Fue así que al caminar te grité_

 _¡DE MI CAMINO APÁRTATE!_

 _Tal vez sea lo azul de este mar_

 _Que logre inspirarme_

 _Decir esa palabra_

 _¡AMOR!_

Llegan Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Ryoga y Shampoo y se unen al grupo.

 _Hoy te abrazaré y besaré,_

 _Esto es el amor_

 _Sueños son_

 _Yo lo sé_

 _En mi_

 _Ven abrázame_

 _Envuélveme_

 _Yo te mostraré_

 _Bien, lo haré_

 _Lo diré..._

 _¡TE AMO!_

Salen a escena Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, Kuno y Kodachi y contemplan la luna como los demás

 _¿Es acaso que no soy bonita?_

 _¡Si eso piensas mejor no lo digas!_

 _No lograrás que pueda decirlo_

 _No lo vas a hacer a tu manera_

Se unen al grupo Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Ukyo y Mousse.

 _Aunque seas tan impertinente_

 _No te puedo alejar de mi mente_

 _No somos malos_

 _Pues nos gustamos_

 _Y ya nos dimos cuenta es la verdad_

Sailor Saturn, Luna, Artemis, Genma, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi se unen al grupo.

 _No sé por qué te falta el valor_

 _Aun así, lo probaré,_

 _Que al fin puedo cambiar a los dos_

 _El beso_

 _Afrontaré_

Happosai llega saltando con su botín siendo perseguido por un montón de chicas.

 _De amor_

 _Esto se desbordará_

 _Solo quiero abrazarte_

 _De mi_

 _Puedes llevarte lo mejor_

Happosai vuelve a cuadro y se le prende un foco indicando que se le ocurrió una idea y vuelve a salir corriendo.

 _Hoy te abrazaré y besaré_

 _Esto es el amor_

 _Sueños son_

 _Yo lo sé_

 _En mi_

Happosai llega con una manguera de bomberos y moja a todos, quienes se voltean a verlo molestos, pero entonces se lanza sobre Ranko y Sailor Moon, ante lo cual Ranko le da un golpe que manda al anciano volar hasta la luna que todos estaban viendo.

 _Ven abrázame_

 _Envuélveme_

 _Yo te mostraré_

Shampoo convertida en gato salta sobre la cabeza Ranko, esta empieza a correr en círculos asustada ante la vista perpleja de las Sailors, entonces la Luna adquiere la forma de la cara de Happosai y todos se caen de espaldas.

 _Bien, lo haré_

 _Lo diré..._

 _¡TE AMO!_

 **-Akane:** Hola soy Akane ¿Cómo han estado?, la vida ha sido tranquila, dentro de lo que tranquila puede entenderse en Nerima, pero de repente unas misteriosas chicas llegaron y la vida se volvió aún más loca, no dejen de ver nuestro próximo episodio titulado, "Las nuevas figuras amorosas de Ranma", los espero.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Opening: Luz de Luna (Moonlight Densetsu) primer Opening de Sailor Moon combinando la letra de las versiones españolas y latina.**

 **-El Aventurero de Pedro Fernández.**

 **-Loco Amor (Koi da! Paniku!) Opening de las primeras Ovas de Ranma.**

1.-Esto se debe a que Hokkaido significa "Camino del mar del norte"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien… Supongo que esto esta decente-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia antes de voltear a sus lectores-¿Qué?... Oh si, si… Pues realmente no tengo mucho que avisar… _Ah…_ Supongo que debo decir que afortunadamente gran parte de los problemas que tuve se han solucionado… La mayoría… No todos…-Dijo esto con un leve aire de decepción en su voz-Pero pues… Supongo que al menos ya arregle los suficientes como para volver a mi cuenta principal, pero bueno, ya cree esta cuenta y tenía que aprovechar, como notaran, esta cuenta tendrá un aire diferente a mis fics en la principal, mientras en la otra cuenta debo admitir que me esfuerzo demasiado en tener un estándar calidad y conexiones suficientes para motivar a mis lectores a seguir leyéndome ya sea son una sola historia o más de una, además de recurrir al fanservice y meter a OC´s de otros para disfrute de ustedes-Y se acerco a sus lectores para susurrarles al oído-Hasta debo admitir que me esfuerzo para que a veces los OC´s de otros opaquen a esos 4 tontos… Pero no les digan-Dijo guiñando el ojo.

 **-Los 4:** ¿Qué?-Preguntaron debido a que les pareció oír algo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero aquí será otra cosa-Dijo recuperando su postura inicial-Los fics de esta cuenta se enfocarán más en mis hijos, tanto que lo siento si parezco medio sangrón, pero no recibiré OC´s para ninguna historia de esta cuenta-Si he de emplear OC´s aquí serán única y exclusivamente míos, por eso en esta ocasión me limite solo a una mención a Parallox, véanle el lado positivo, si les gusta mi estilo, aquí podre desatarme un poco más al tener completa libertad creativa con respecto a OC´s (Sin mencionar que si llego a tener problemas de nuevo con otros escritores, podre venir aquí a actualizar en lo que trato de arreglar los problemas y así mis problemas personales no los afectaran a ustedes como lectores) y poder usar a esos OC´s míos para literalmente lo que yo quiera y también eso me permitirá a hacer las historias de una forma que me guste más personalmente sin preocuparme en satisfacer a todos y también abre la puerta a que realice **"Fics experimentales"** , ya sabrán mas del tema cuando sea el momento.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Además… De que como lo habrán notado, para que no solo parezcan los mismos fics pero solo con OC´s míos, le he dado un giro completo a mis OC´s para las historias de esta cuenta, mientras que en la otra cuenta… Admitámoslo, estos cuatro son un mero chiste, una burla, sacos de boxeo para humillar (?).

 **-Los 4:** Oye, oye…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aquí todos serán "Serios"-Dijo y un relámpago sonó a sus espaldas-Okey, no tanto así, pero si los centrare más de lo que podría hacer con la estructura de mi forma de trabajo en la otra cuenta, por ejemplo, aquí tenemos a un Dimentor que puede llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza si no es que ya lo es, tendremos a un Multiverso que es un héroe competente y a un Arturo que será un chico perseguido por animatrónicos de verdadero terror-Dijo y sonó el tema de piano del castillo de Drácula (?).

 **-Body Master:** Espera un segundo… ¡¿POR QUÉ YO NO TENDRÉ MI VERSIÓN SERIA?!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo… Lo siento Body, tu eres tan cómico que no te puedo imaginar en una versión "Serious Business", pues a los personajes pervertidos solo los puedo ver en versión cómica… Oh bueno, si me puedo imaginar una versión seria de un pervertido, pero haría cosas que realmente el público podría detestar, y aunque no me niego en un futuro hacer escenas de ese tipo, contigo… No, lo siento, pero no, no quiero que la gente te vea mal hasta consolidarte como un personaje más agradable, tal vez luego se me ocurra algo, pero no tengo nada de momento.

 **-Body Master:** _Hmmm…_ Okey, yo También me puedo imagino pervertido en un contexto serio de una sola forma y tampoco me agrada… Pero promete inventarte algo para al menos la cuenta principal.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eso intentare, pero, en fin, espero que les guste este nuevo inicio y descuiden, no voy a cancelar la otra versión por esta… Imaginen que los fics de mi otra cuenta son como el universo 616 de Marvel mientras que los de esta cuenta son el universo… Ultimate…-Entonces Body Master toco una batería en el sonido que ponen al final de un mal chiste.

 **-Body Master:** Lo siento, no me pude resistir.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En fin, espero les gusten mis futuros fics, tanto en esta cuenta como la otra, saludos y que todos la pasen bien en estos inicios de año… Yo ahora me retiro a hacer mis cosas de la escuela, en especial la tesis, y tal vez aprovechar para leer un poco, nos vemos en mi regreso a la principal, adiós-Y se despidió con la mano mientras se iba a su oficina para prepararse para el gran día.


End file.
